


Trip To Your Heart (2020 Reboot)

by swaggiesaurus



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Elitz, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggiesaurus/pseuds/swaggiesaurus
Summary: Eli and Fitz have been at each other's throats since the beginning. Having already reached the boiling point of their rivalry, both boys start from the ground up to create a new relationship, this one a little bit steamier. Set after "Jesus Etc." (It's 2020, Reboots are all we know)
Relationships: Mark “Fitz” Fitzgerald/Eli Goldsworthy
Kudos: 3





	1. FORGIVENESS (2020 REBOOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Eli x Fitz aka Elitz, because they are obviously meant to be
> 
> WARNING: Mature content ahead: language, drug use (weed so not really), and guy on guy sex is in this fic's past, present and future.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters, just putting my own alternative spin on things.
> 
> A/N: I never intended on finishing this story. Then someone left a review years later demanding for its completion. I will be updating each chapter and uploading anew. Most events will be the same with some tweaks and a few more years of writing experience to fluff this bad boy up. ENJOY!

**FORGIVENESS (2020 REBOOT)**

"Fuck!" huffed out Elijah Goldsworthy as he angrily ended the phone. He threw his iPhone across the room and it made contact with his wall before landing on his bedroom floor. Now he was probably going to need a new phone. He felt the temperature rise throughout his entire body, frustration and anxiety cutting off his ability to think clearly. The anger was beginning to overwhelm him, so he got up from his bed in the hopes that standing upright would bring relief. His frustration continuing to build, he had a sudden urge to hit something. He needed a release or to see something be destroyed. He hated being overcome with this rage and hated even more how easy it was to give in to it. Remembering some of the exercises Clare had tried to teach him, he shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath through his nose. He held it for a brief moment and released focusing on letting the air out through his nostrils. He repeated this notion twice more and finally felt his fists start to unclench.

He tried to think through the anger, but all it would do is bring him back to the same train of thought. The thought of how he was her boyfriend and he hated when he didn't know everything that was going on in her life. Hours would go by without her returning his texts at times, usually stating that she was busy homework or to give her space. It didn't feel right to Eli, with him feeling that she was keeping secrets from him. His job, like he had stated many times, was to protect her and he needed to keep tabs on her life in order to do so.

This especially meant any encounter with Fitz, his sworn enemy, who had recently been released from the juvenile center he had been at the last couple of months. Fitz had been attempting to talk to Clare recently and it was driving him crazy. He had come so close to almost stabbing Eli at the school dance, which is how he ended up in the juvenile center to begin with. Now that he was out, it seemed he was trying to get closer to Clare regardless of the fact that Eli was still dating her. She had sworn that she wouldn't let anything come between them, yet she was distancing herself from him. Could it be due to her conversations with Fitz? Had he told her something that made her not want to be with him anymore? His thought began to spiral and Eli felt the anger building inside him once again.

Remembering the reason why he had gotten angry in the first place, Eli went to back his phone. The screen didn't have any damage to it, but his phone case had a chip on one of it's corners from the impact to the wall. He opened up his text messages and clicked on the most recent, more like the only, conversation thread, which was with Clare. No new messages had been received since Clare's latest text to him today. Prior to that, she hadn't texted him since this morning after second period. The text from Clare glared back at him, as he re-read it for what was probably the fifth time. "Eli, you don't need to be around me all the time. Can you just give me a day alone... please?"

The anger was starting to build inside him once again. He couldn't believe this was how she was communicating with him now. He shook his head, locked his phone and decided to move on to checking the locks on all the doors and windows in the house. If Clare wouldn't be able to ease his mind, he would have to do it in his own way. He didn't enjoy not feeling safe in his own home, especially since the events that went on with Fitz. Now all the worst scenarios would play in his head and being home alone was more difficult than ever. His parents, Cece and Bullfrog, were out for the night, at some rock concert. They had invited Eli along, but he chose to stay home, hopeful that Clare was going to need him. He couldn't imagine himself being far away from her, in case something came up. Even though she had effectively told him to leave her along tonight, he still had to be there as her lifeline, just to be sure.

Going through each room, Eli checked to make sure each window and door had been locked. Feeling safer now that he had double checked, he went into the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water. The cooling sensation of the cold water help to bring some slight relief to his boiling fury. He went to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch, grabbing the remote with one hand while he gulped down a second glass of water with the other. He turned it on and started flicking through the channels to find something, anything that could get his mind of Clare. It seemed that in his time of need, there was nothing that was able to grab his attention and make him forget. He cursed mentally, rolled his eyes and popped in classic horror movie, Suspiria, from his dvd collection.

Knocking at the door was the first thing Eli heard as he jolted up from the couch. Looking at the TV screen, he quickly realized that he had fallen asleep at some point, as the DVD was at the main menu screen. Rubbing his eyes, he checked the time to see that it was after midnight. Who the hell could be at the door at this time? Did his parents lock themselves out of the house somehow? Confused and still groggy, he slowly got up from the couch and glanced at his phone. One new text message notification! Eli swiped it open and saw that it wasn't from Clare, as he had hoped, but from his parents. His parents said that they wouldn't be home until morning. They must have had too much fun at the concert. The knocking on the front door commenced, snapping Eli out of his thoughts and back to the situation at hand. He walked up to the front door and undid the two locks. He reached for the doorknob, twisted it and slowly opened the door. His jaw nearly dropped when he opened the door, and Eli had to blink a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing was real. Was it possible that he as still sleeping and having a dream within a dream? He stood there for a few seconds, mouth open, suddenly realizing that the cold air coming into the house meant it was definitely not a dream. The person standing on his doorstep was the last person that he thought would ever be here, Mark Fitzgerald, better known as Fitz.

Eli felt his body shut down all around him and he was frozen in place, his sworn enemy standing right in front of him. Numbness enveloped his body as Eli was hit with a wave of thoughts. What was he doing here? What did he want? Was he going to kill me? Was this about Clare? Where WAS Clare? The sudden explosions of questions frightened Eli even more as he tried to find a reason to why his worst enemy was here at his house. There was no rhyme or reason he could think of and that only puzzled him even more. He hadn't thought of the scenario in which the enemy would walk right up to his front door and knock. What the hell is he doing here? Would this be the moment his life was going to be ended?

The trembling in his body began in his fingers and radiated to the rest of his body. Trying not to lose his composure, Eli continued to think about why Fitz was standing her right in front of him. He had lost track of how long it had been, almost as if time had stopped once the door opened. Had it been a couple of moments or minutes now? He didn't know, all he could do was stare at the other person on his doorstep. Eli was in no way up for a fight, but the wave of fear that hit him let him know that his body was ready if that were to occur. He didn't close the door however, he just stood there, staring, nearly fainting.

"I need to talk to you." were the first words that came out of Fitz's mouth and Eli remained still, not phased by the words, yet still attempting to analyze them.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked as Eli continued to tremble. Eli was frozen in place, afraid that if he tried to move, his legs would give out from under him.

"It's really important, and I promise you, I'm not here to fight or anything. I just want to talk." pleaded Fitz, before breathing out his final plea, "Please?"

The final "Please" snapped Eli back into the world of the fully functioning. Starting to regain control and sensation of his body, Eli took a few steps back, fully opened the door and gestured for Fitz to come in. Keeping a close eye on the bully as he let him in, Eli closed the door behind them. Locking it, Eli put his head against the door, and tried to process what he had just done. He had just willingly let the guy who pulled a knife on him, into his house. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he just do this? Why? Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Eli took his head off the door and walked into the living room area. Seeing Fitz on his sofa, sent a quick chill up Eli's spine. He had promised he just wanted to talk, but Eli remained extremely cautious as he took a seat on the other edge of the sofa, as far from Fitz as possible.

An ice cold silence filled the air all around them, as they did nothing but look in the opposite directions of each other. They stayed like this for a few minutes, not speaking or looking at each other, not even breathing too loudly. The tension, or whatever this was called could be cut with a knife. Fumbling with his fingers, Eli gave a quick look over at Fitz, having avoided looking over at him long enough. When he glanced over, he saw that he had his head down, sulking and... was that a tear? Quickly turning his head back, Eli nervously tapped his fingers, still trying to stop his body from trembling so much. A few more heavy silent moments passed and Eli let out a deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. Mentally cursing himself, Eli hoped that Fitz hadn't heard him.

"I'm- I'm just so sorry," blurted out Fitz, trying his hardest not to let out a sob, as he wiped a tear from his face. Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at Eli, wiped his face again and continued.

"I don't know how many times I can say it. I'm just so sorry for everything."

Turning his head to back face Fitz, Eli suddenly felt his heart drop. He had never had someone give such a heartfelt apology. Looking into his former bully's eyes, Eli felt the unexpected. He felt sorry for whatever situations and events had brought Fitz to such a dark place. He could see just how sincere Fitz was being in this moment. The truth was clear as day and right in front of him. There was true sorrow and pain that was seeping out of Fitz's big blue eyes. The tears, that were now streaming down his face, stirred up guilty feelings within Eli. At that moment, he wished that their stupid feud had never started in the first place. As he was looking at this broken down guy in front of him, Eli realize that he could never be enemies with someone expressing such heartache.

Feeling so overcome with emotion, Eli felt his eyes start water also. He fought hard to make sure that they didn't slide down his cheeks, but there was no way to stop. Wiping his face, Eli gave another look at the "big bully" in front of him that was practically convulsing from crying so hard. They had been going up against each other since last year, and at the end of the day, it was for nothing. They had tried to hurt the other and here, they both were, crying in front of each other as one begged the other for forgiveness. For the first time, Eli felt an urge to be kind to Fitz. He wanted to hug him and console him.

Eli scooted down the couch and did the first thing that came to mind. He carefully placed his arms around Fitz's neck and hugged him with all the strength that he had left. Returning the embrace, Fitz grabbed on to Eli's body and squeezed onto him even harder. He buried his face into Eli's chest and let out all the cries that he had been holding in. It was a new feeling having this bigger guy being so close to him, nothing like being close to Clare at all. His skin was a little rough from the peach fuzz of his facial hair touching Eli's neck, but still felt soft to the touch. He inhaled softly and basked in the smell of Fitz's hair for a short moment.

"I'm so sorry, Eli... I'm just so sorry... Please forgive me." cried out Fitz in between his sobs.

Fitz squeezed on for dear life, as Eli held on to him with all his might. He started to stroke Fitz's hair to attempt to calm him down, and Eli took another quick inhale of all the aromas of Fitz. Eli closed his eyes and finally let out what he had been wanting to say for so long.

"It's okay Fitz... I forgive you."


	2. CONNECTION (2020 REBOOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Eli x Fitz aka Elitz, because c'mon, what could possibly be hotter? Even in 2020, the tension screams gay.
> 
> WARNING: Mature content including any of the following: drugs/alcohol, sex, and language.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters, just putting my own alternative spin on things.
> 
> A/N: I legit have all of my fics in Scrivener and plan on going through all of them with a fine tooth comb. I am sorry the other chapters were taken down, but I had to for the flow of the story and the writing difference from years ago. I also hope you enjoy my attempt at doing more than just Chapter #'s. TTYL & ENJOY!

**CONNECTION (2020 REBOOT)**

Eli Goldsworthy never imagined he would be in this situation, now beginning to accept it for what it was. It seemed as if he had fallen asleep and woke up in an alternate universe. This was the only logical way he could wrap his head around it. A dimension portal opened up of some kind and he was placed into this new universe with a new Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald.

He was mixed with so much confusion yet also comfort at the same time. He focused to the body that was providing the comfort in that moment and it only confused him even more. He was holding on to this guy with all of his might, yet this guy was taller and had a larger build than him. The aroma of Fitz's hair rushed through his nose continuing to calm him and put him at ease. He realized with the situation that was unfolding, Fitz wasn't as big and tough as he had previously let on. This felt like a hazy dream to Eli, who would have previously chosen death over forgiveness, but each time he inhaled he was met with the scent of Fitz. He had to be honest, he was now starting to be accustomed to it. He continued to clutch onto Fitz, with his hands wrapped so tightly around his neck they could almost fuse together from being so close. He truly wondered why he hadn't forgiven him sooner.

Eli's mind now began to wander into other things, for example, what had compelled Eli to be so hostile toward Fitz to begin with? Why didn't he end this whole feud himself before they got in too deep? Was he so threatened by this guy that he couldn't have even considered the other side of the coin? What exactly did that side of the coin look like? Yes, Fitz did some damage to Morty, so what? The scene that followed with having Fitz arrested was more dramatic than intended. The drink spiking situation was the icing on the kind and ended up being completely foolish overall. What was he even trying to prove? That nobody messes with him and his friends? A very idiotic reason, thinking back to how they were only brought into this from him fueling the fire. He had been more selfish than he had even realized earlier and slowly started to feel that he was the bully in this relationship.

Eli felt another wave of guilt surge through his body and come out through his fingertips. He took a deep inhale of the other boy's hair, which caused the wave to grow as he felt his own body start to tremble. He gave Fitz another hard squeeze, closed his eyes and did his best not to start crying again. Feeling a tear slide down his cheek, Eli wondered why Fitz was the one asking for forgiveness. All of this was his fault and he more than enough opportunities to stop the fighting. Somehow, every time, he decided against it. He should have been the one to show up on Fitz's doorstep. He should have been the one to reach out and ask for forgiveness. If anything, this was only reinforcing that it was all so childish.

He didn't want to even think about letting go. He wanted to hold on to Fitz until he couldn't hold on anymore. He wanted to hold on until his arms completely gave out from using all their strength to keep both boys so close together. He wasn't the kind of person to cry or hug other people he hadn't known more personally, so this situation only continued to confuse his brain. Regardless of his conflicting thoughts, this felt so comforting to him. This was more comforting than he had felt with anyone else before. He was enjoying having bigger, more muscular arms wrapped around his smaller body. He felt like he could sink into his arms and he would still hold him up. It all just sort of felt right.

Eli took note of Fitz beginning to calm down, his sobs now turning into quiet sniffles. He was now faced with a scenario that he never thought would be so hard, actually letting go. Realizing he was still stroking his hair, he stopped and felt Fitz shift, hearing what sounded like a weak, "Please don't." Eli paused for a moment, questioning if he truly heard that or had imagined it entirely. He felt the strong embrace of Fitz let loose and he took in one last whiff of Fitz's hair. Eli slowly realized they had ended up in very a compromising position. Fitz had let his hands slowly trail down to rest at Eli's sides, right above his waist. Through all of the crying and hugging, Eli had ended up straddling Fitz. His hands were still wrapped around Fitz's neck and Fitz now had his strong arms wrapped around his waist. Eli felt his breath hitch for a moment, the temperature rising within his body. Suddenly the room felt very hot and he let his hands come away from Fitz's neck.

Wiping the last couple of tears his face, Eli looked down and immediately made eye contact with Fitz. He stayed there for a few moments, staring at him while the other stared back. All of his senses were going off at once and he just wanted to take it all in. Reaching down, he wiped away a remaining tear that Fitz had on his face. Eli could tell that he was a complete mess. His puffed up eyes were one thing, but the dark bags under his eyes meant that he probably hadn't been sleeping well, if at all. The wipe turned into a slight caress as he took note of other features on Fitz's face. He saw a cut that was healing on his face and Eli had to fight off the sudden urge to lean down and kiss it.

He wasn't much for labels, but he was positive that kissing Fitz's cut would pull him right out of any potential "straight" category. He only had romantic relationships with women before and had never considered anything else. However as he continued to be straddled on top of Fitz, the two of them alone together for who knows how long, other thoughts crept into his mind. He had never been this close to anyone physically other than Clare and Julia and he had to admit that the differences were very welcome. He figured at this point his face was flush red as he felt his internal temperature continue to rise. He felt such a need deep inside of him to lean down and kiss him, that it was beginning to manifest in other forms.

It was rising like lava in a volcano, this heat, this fire, that he could only try to describe as being on fire from the inside. The sun seemed to be beaming right there in the living room and it was absolutely scorching. He had felt attraction before, but never had it manifested into something of this caliber. Was the attraction towards Fitz or was it an attraction towards something else? Feeling a squeeze from his waist, Eli jumped, realizing that Fitz never moved his hands for a second. If anything, his grip on him only continued to get tighter. Rethinking his last question to himself, he confirmed the answer instantly, the attraction was definitely towards Fitz. The heat within his body continued to rise and now harden as he became more aware of his closeness to the other guy's body. He took in quick breath, and thought to himself, was Fitz feeling the same thing as he was right now? Was that squeeze his way of letting him know?

"Can we talk this whole thing out?" asked Fitz, jolting Eli away from the whirlwind of confused thoughts that were consuming him to the point of leaving him stunned. All Eli could do was give a quick nod as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the conversation that would ensue. The conversation that could possibly spell out what was to become of this situation and what the new dynamic for their relationship would be.

"For starters, I am so sorry. I don't think that I'll ever be able to say it enough. I let such little things get so out of hand. I shouldn't have started all this by ripping that skull off your car. It's name was Morty, right?" asked Fitz, receiving a smirk and nod in response from Eli. Seeing the emotion of genuine happiness spread on the face of his former enemy, Fitz wished he had done this sooner. The smirk that Eli was wearing was mysterious yet inviting and sexy, dare he say it.

Fitz suddenly felt his throat go dry, so he licked his lips and continued, "I'm really sorry about your nards and that stuff with Adam . He seems like he's actually a pretty great person. I'm also sorry for all the fights. I really wish you would have let me replace the skull on your car. It was such a childish move. It wasn't anything towards you at all, more so my own jealousy and lashing out. I'm also sorry for constantly calling you "emo boy". Sorry, I also didn't mean to ramble."

"Please don't apologize. I don't mind at all. Keep on rambling!" pleaded Eli, placing his own hands on top of Fitz's which were still perfectly placed on his waist, now gripping onto him just a little tighter than before. Fitz gave another squeeze to his waist, Eli closed his eyes, and involuntarily released a small moan. Letting out a hot breath, Fitz attempted to remember what he was going to say, his train of thought completely gone. He bit his bottom lip and looked down, as he tried to regain his focus and continue the conversation.

"Okay... um where was I? Uh, fuck... I completely forgot what I was gonna say." muttered Fitz, looking back up at Eli noticing that the boy hadn't been listening. It seemed Eli was lost in the pleasure of Fitz's hands squeezing onto his waist. Focusing now on the matter at hand, Fitz continued to keep his eyes locked on Eli, who's eyes were still closed, and gave another hard squeeze to his waist.

Completely lost in a new world of sensations, Eli tuned out the world around him as he paid attention only to the feeling of Fitz's hands on him. The strong hands on his waist brought out this feeling of security, which Eli's mind was struggling to not categorize as sexy. They felt so warm pressed against him, and with every squeeze that Fitz would give out, he felt a shot of pleasure take over. There was this mental war going on inside his brain that was starting to make Eli go insane. One side was telling him to stop everything, because he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this, while the other side was telling him, no begging him, to indulge in everything that he was feeling. His mind was at war, but Eli already knew which side had won as his body moved on its own accord.

Eli silently moved his hands to be placed comfortably around Fitz's neck. Finally opening his eyes, Eli bit his lip and brought his face closer to Fitz. Sitting here, straddling him, Eli had never felt more sexy. He made eye contact with Fitz and could clearly see the want in his eyes. It didn't matter who was gay and what that had even meant. What mattered was that both boys were in this moment together and were making a connection he had never made with anyone else before. Eli tried to think of another time that he had wanted something this badly and nothing came to mind. In this moment, straddling Fitz, he could safely say that this was the highest amount of pleasure that he had gotten in his life. Nothing was matching up to this, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

Kissing! Thoughts went of in his head like fireworks at the thought of closing the gap between them and bringing their lips together. If just having their bodies next to each other was enough to give him bliss, Eli was nervous for what sort of eruption would happen if they kissed. He never imagined losing it without touching himself, but in this situation, he could picture it. The thought about it alone was driving him wild enough already.

Running his hands through Fitz's hair, Eli used his full body weight to grind down on him. He heard Fitz let out a gasp. Picking himself up, Eli did it again, enjoying the gasps and groans that were escaping Fitz's mouth each time their bodies connected. Grinding down again, he felt Fitz squeeze on his waist even harder and let out a whimper. It felt better than he could have imagined and with the growing heat building from within, it was only a matter of time before it escalated. It should be illegal to feel so much pleasure from doing so little. Gripping harder onto Fitz's hair, he brought their foreheads together. Exerting their hot breaths into each other, Eli could literally taste Fitz. The gasps and pants that were escaping their mouths elicited pure pleasure. The intensity of just breathing into each other almost made Eli forget of what he wanted even more…almost. Licking his lips, Eli wondered if Fitz would deny him if he closed the gap between them. There was only one way to find out and Eli felt it was worth the risk. He pushed out his lips slightly and brought his to Fitz's, finally bringing their lips together.


	3. INTIMACY (2020 REBOOT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Eli x Fitz aka Elitz. Two boys full of enough tension.
> 
> WARNING: Mature content including any of the following: drugs/alcohol, sex, and language.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters, just putting my own alternative spin on things.
> 
> A/N: Continuing on with giving you what you want with a refreshed look at things. I have been finding some more time to focus on writing in quarantine and plan on making the most of it. Also it seems like Quarantine is going to go into 2021, so what else am I doing? lol, enjoy!

**INTIMACY (2020 REBOOT)**

When their lips finally collided, Eli could do nothing but moan into the other boy's mouth. Fireworks were going off and he applied more pressure into the kiss. Eli found himself gripping harder onto Fitz's hair, the other boy not giving any reaction to the hard grip at all. Trying to get the same oral reaction from Fitz, Eli deepened the kiss even more. A rumble came from the back of Fitz's throat, a smirk washing across Eli's face. He didn't want this to end at all. He could continue to kiss Fitz indefinitely, yet his need to breathe slowly starting taking over. Letting go of Fitz, Eli ended the kiss and leaned back. His head going back to rest on the top of the sofa, Fitz panted and tried to regain his breath.

Eli watched for a moment, taking a few moments to collect himself. He took note of how Fitz's chest kept rising up and down, as he desperately tried to regain his breath as well. His eyes wandering up, Eli had a perfect view of his Adam's apple and he bit his bottom lip at the thought of being able to kiss and suck on it. This attraction was taking control of his entire body, and he felt his body tingle as he continued to check Fitz out. He let himself take it all. He deserved to take it all in. Looking up even further, Eli saw Fitz's lips, where he had perfectly placed his own moments ago. He had sudden urge tell Fitz how soft and beautiful his lips were, but he bit his tongue and continued to silently scan the other boy instead.

Fitz was having such a hard time grasping on to the fact that this was reality and not some dream that he was trapped in. He hadn't expected all of this to happen. He was expecting Eli to just forgive him, not this. He wouldn't have ever guessed that his precious emo boy would be straddling him. He could have never imagined that the two of them would find themselves in such a predicament. He knew he had wanted Eli, something he confirmed with himself a while back, but the act of doing this exceeded all his expectations. He was trying so hard to keep himself from taking Eli and devouring him completely. Carnal thoughts erupted within his mind and the kiss that Eli had just given him, showed that those thoughts might be able to come to fruition. A smirk spread across his face and he felt the lustful creature inside of him gain just a little bit more control.

Picking his head up, Fitz made eye contact with Eli. He wondered if the other boy could see the obvious want that was seeping it out of him. At this point, it was evident that they had some initial attraction towards each other, but this feeling pooling within him was beyond incredible. Fireworks were going off in his mind and in other areas and it was absolutely mind blowing to him. With this heighten state of mind, Fitz could even feel his senses start to get stronger. His sense of sight seemed to be so heightened that it felt like a challenge keeping them open. His sense of touch felt magnetic, his fingertips becoming drawn to Eli's body with powerful magnitude. It felt as if his hands were sensing Eli, a wave of emotions that the other boy was keeping beneath the surface. It was radiating from his body and Fitz wanted nothing more than to return the same energy back to him. This connection was something far greater than anything he had felt before in his life. It had now completely taken over him, mind, body, and soul and his body was screaming now yearning for more. He slowly leaned forward until his lips were right next to Eli's ear.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Fitz whispered and as he uttered the question, Eli instantly felt goosebumps all over his body. His breathing hitched and he could do nothing else but gaze at the other boy in complete wonder and nod. He was right, he did feel it. He felt it and he definitely felt that, as Eli directed his attention to the firmness developing underneath him by Fitz. They now had this mental link with each other, already unspoken. A mental connection that let Fitz know exactly what Eli wanted in that moment.

Fitz did not need any more words and he went into action. He pressed his hands and thrusting his hips hard up into the straddling emo boy. Letting out a loud gasp, Eli's let his head fall back as Fitz continued his movement, thrusting up into him once again. Squeezing onto Eli's waist even more, Fitz let out a growl as he thrust up again, his motions getting more harder each time. Picking his head up, Eli leaned in for another kiss. He needed something to stop him from the moans that were refusing to stop involuntarily escaping him. This kiss was harder than the last, not gentle and apprehensive, but full of lust and confidence. Deepening the kiss, Eli could feel this force between them. The magnetic force between them so strong, Eli was convinced scientists hadn't discovered it yet. Each kiss only continued to build upon that feeling to the point where he felt they would fused from being so connected to each other in this moment.

Eli felt the other boy's tongue against his lips, requesting access. Eli moaned and opened his mouth wide to let him in. Fitz then began to explore his mouth with his tongue with such dominance, that Eli could do nothing but moan in pleasure. Pressing their lips harder against each other, Eli let his tongue meet with Fitz's, a battle for control beginning. Feeling Fitz's hand begin to rise up underneath his shirt, Eli whimpered and let Fitz's tongue win the battle. He had a want to let Fitz not only win the battle, but win the entire war too. The need to breathe finally came in, and they disconnected their kiss, a trail of saliva keeping their lips connected for a brief moment.

"Can I?" pleaded Fitz, looking down at his calloused hands that were beginning to roam Eli's body underneath his shirt. Feeling a shiver run through his body, Eli nodded as he took off his shirt. Fitz took in the now shirtless Eli, his jaw nearly dropping. Feeling a bit insecure, Eli folded his arms across his stomach in an attempt to cover himself up. He wasn't comfortable with his body in this moment, and mentally wished he could have a more athletic build as Fitz does.

"You're beautiful." admitted Fitz, leaning in, gently pressing his lips against Eli's chest. Eli felt his body instantly relax as the soft lips touched his bare skin. He had never believe someone so easily when they complimented him, but he could tell that Fitz was being completely genuine to him. Removing Eli's hands, Fitz explored his Eli some more, placing more gentle kisses on his stomach. He ran his hands up and down Eli's chest at the same time while continuing to softly kiss every piece of skin he could come into contact with. He placed a kiss on Eli's slight abs which caused the boy to moan. Intertwining their fingers, Fitz continued to plant kisses, now going up to Eli's chest and nipples.

"You are just so beautiful Eli." admitted Fitz again, looking up to see Eli blushing, a grin spreading across his face. He'd never been called beautiful so many times before before. It was something different, something he was not used to, but it made his heart flutter all the same.

Eli kept his grin as Fitz continued to explore his body, the blush on both of their faces increasing with every touch and kiss. Fitz was being so gentle with his body, that Eli could not turn away the feelings of safety and security that begin pouring inside his mind. Fitz wouldn't let any harm be done to him, and the way his hands were gently pressed against his body only proved his point. Placing more and more kisses on Eli's chest, Fitz transitioned and gently bit down on Eli's nipple, which he swiftly licked and got into his mouth. Eli let out a soft moan that was music to his ears. All he wanted to do was continue to give Eli this feeling. Feeling a hand grip his hair, Fitz found a newfound source of energy as he continued to suck and play with the boys nipple. He was truly enjoying this new way of pleasuring Eli.

Kissing his nipple again, he licked it ever so slightly and his eyes lit up at the sight up Eli's reaction to it. Pressing one last kiss, Fitz took the nipple in his mouth and gave it another small suck. Arching his back, Eli gripped on to Fitz even harder, completely messing up his hair. Fitz reveled in the feeling, his own want and need starting to grow within him as well. Gently suckling on to it some more, Fitz used his other hand to squeeze and play with the other nipple. He wanted Eli receive as much pleasure as he could. Letting go, he gave it one final lick before moving on to the next nipple, giving it the same treatment. With every suck and lick, Eli found himself on top of the world, as moaned versions of Fitz's name poured out of his mouth in shaky breathes.

Hearing his name come out of Eli's mouth was phenomenal for Fitz. He was overjoyed that he was able to make this connection with Eli at such a high caliber. He had spent so many nights longing to be intimate with him, and here he was giving Eli all the pleasure that he'd wanted to give to him since the beginning. He could finally express and show how badly he wanted to be with him. Thrusting up into Eli, he tried to relieve his aching member from the pain that it was going through being trapped in his pants. Thrusting his hips one more time up into Eli, he let go of the last nipple and sat back to let Eli catch his breathe.

His heart racing, Eli placed his forehead against Fitz's and gave him a gentle kiss, doing his best to stop his panting and catch his breath. Eli took note of Fitz having way too many layers on, so he reached up and removed the sweater and shirt off of the other boy. Not wasting any time, Eli latched onto the neck that he had been wanting so badly. He sucked on it gently as his hands trailed down, feeling his way down the other boy. His hands continued to go lower and lower until he reached the firmness that had been pressed against him for some time now. Eli squeezed gently and begin to stroke Fitz through his pants. His eyes rolling into the back of his head, Fitz cursed out as Eli palmed him through his slowly and devilishly. Fitz swallowed and let out a deep breathe. He picked his head up, grabbed the back of Eli's head and brought him in for a hard kiss. They had been moaning so much, that now it felt normal to just groan and moan in each others mouth. Breaking the kiss, Eli put his hands around Fitz's neck as he leaned back and started to grind down on top of him.

"Fuck!" huffed out Fitz as he thrust up into the grinding boy on top of him. Leaning up to give Eli some more kisses, he placed his hands back on Eli's waist and squeezed tightly.

With each thrust up, he started to feel a relief on his member, but an overwhelming heat forming inside of his body. Ignoring the heat, he started thrusting faster and harder, the painfully hard erection in his pants begging to just be released. It felt good, too good, yet they still had most of their clothes on. With each thrust and groan that he gave, Eli returned the favor by grinding down even harder and giving out the most sensual moans. He slowly felt himself start to get lost in the haze as he gave in to his own pleasure. Giving another sharp thrust, Fitz was beginning to feel it. The climax to all of this was coming. He was cumming.

"Eli... Fuck Eli... mm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna fucking cum." whimpered Fitz as he continued to thrust, more frequently and erratic. Clutching his hair, Eli quickly brought Fitz's head to his chest, holding him close as Fitz brought himself to ecstasy.

Giving one final thrust up, Fitz felt the heat deep down in his body and an explosion coursed its way through his body. His body began to shake underneath him as he erupted in his pants, eliciting what sounded like a painful gasp. Squeezing onto Eli's waist for dear life, his entire body shuddered as rope after rope of cum exploded in his pants. Fitz had never felt such a state of pleasure and euphoria as he shuddered and gasped his way through his orgasm. Letting out a small cry, his body released the last few drops from his member.

The aftermath of his orgasm, left Fitz dazed as he kept his eyes closed and heavily panted against Eli's chest. Letting him rest, Eli placed a gently kiss on top of his head, stroking his hair. They stayed this way for a few minutes, as Fitz came down from a high that not even the best drug in the world could ever induce. Eli was once again in love with the feeling of having Fitz in his arms as he smiled to himself.

"That was fucking amazing." chuckled Fitz as he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Eli.

"You are absolutely amazing."

Leaning up until he was at Eli's ears, Fitz licked his lips, deciding on how to word what he was going to say next. He had wanted to say it for months, and it finally felt like the right time.

"Eli... I- I love you." he whispered into his ear's as he felt Eli's jaw drop, along with his heart.


End file.
